William Redmoor
The protagonist of Dementium: The Ward and Dementium II. He is the main character and is suspected of having killed his wife and daughter. Description William Redmoor made his debut appearance in "Dementium : The Ward" as a nameless and silent protagonist. He was convicted for the murder of his wife and daughter, and was sent to the Bright Dawn Treatment Center for rehabilitation. However, he has no memory of who he is and no recollection of killing his family, so the player is left to decide whether or not he really did commit the crime. His physical appearance is never seen in-game, but can be barely glimpsed in the end cutscene in which he is seen having what appears to be a lobotomy. He is the main protagonist and character in both games. He suffers from a kind of schizophrenia which causes him to see both the real world and the dark, bloody "Insane Dimension". He seems to be physically able and manipulates weapons with ease. It is unknown if he truly killed his wife but he keeps seeing her and hearing her voice although she is already dead. Dementium As he wakes up at the derelict hospital, he equips himself with a flashlight and a variety of weapons to fight against the monsters which are inhabiting the premise. As he progresses, he sees visions of his wife and daughter as well as a mysterious Doctor who is dressed in black and appears to be the cause of all this insanity. The two eventually confront in a basement and after an intense battle, the protagonist is victorious and later finds himself waking up in a well lit patient room with his family waiting outside to greet him. The player then discovers that the protagonist was in a brain operation conducted by the mysterious Doctor, revealing that the events were not real and the patient had been imagining it all along. The Doctor then concludes that the patient has successfully completed phase 1 and is now ready for phase 2. Dementium II The story continues in Dementium II and the protagonist's real name is revealed for the first time. Redmoor is transferred to Bright Dawn Treatment Center to complete his rehabilitation (phase 2). The center is not only just a hospital but a prison to lock up the most mentally insane patients. Redmoor then escapes from his prison cell and starts causing ruckus at the treatment center. He begins to experience hallucinations of some again as he starts seeing hideous monsters and rooms turning into darkness (much like the Silent Hill series). He also sees visions of his wife and daughter again (Who are revealed to be Elizabeth and Amanda) as well as the mysterious Doctor, who keeps taunting him through the intercom. Redmoor and the Doctor then confront each other and once again, the antagonist is seemingly defeated by the hero. As he walks to the exit, he sees a mirror on the wall with the reflection of the Doctor's and not his. The Doctor grabs Redmoor towards the mirror and the credits roll. 'William Redmoor's Record in Bright Dawn Treatment Center' Patient #: 47329 Patient Intake: '''10-31-07 '''Transferred from: '''Cowling State Hospital for The Criminally Insane '''Background: Allegedly murdered wife and suffered psychotic break. Presented with low level of function/ high suicide risk (GAF 13), possible schizotypal disorder but officially diagnosed as unclassified mental illness (F99). Treatment Protocol: Phase One. Category:Dementium: The Ward Category:Dementium II